


Lost and Found

by Impossible_Girl_04



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Friends (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossible_Girl_04/pseuds/Impossible_Girl_04
Summary: A girl is found in a secret facility with no past and no future. She ends up meeting a lot more people in a year than she has in all her life. And these people are a lot more famous than they know.
Kudos: 5





	1. One - The Beginning

Blood ran down my cheeks. Blood ran down my arms. Blood ran down my spine.  
They knew I was in pain. They could see I was in pain. They could hear I was in pain. My pained screams filled their ears, yet they kept on whipping me.  
Once it was over, they dragged my limp, lifeless body down endless corridors, down endless staircases. Dragging me until we arrived at my cell.  
They threw me in and left me shaking in pain.

The next morning, I awoke aching all over and covered in wet and dry blood, old and new blood.  
My stomach grumbled and I looked around my cramped cell for the tray of food they normally left me after their experiments.  
I felt and crawled around in the darkness for the tray. I eventually found it by the door. I could tell it was a minuscule portion of slop that they gave me every single day.  
After I had eaten the tasteless puddle, I tried to walk. If I didn't they would drag me everywhere.  
When I tried to get up, I fell down and swore in my head when I noticed that my older scabs and injuries were open and fresh blood was pooling out of them.   
After a moment, I attempted to crawl back to the thing that they called a bed. It was only a hard mattress with a thin blanket that scratched you whenever you moved.  
Trying to crawl back was just a waste of the energy that I had left because I just ended up slipping on the fresh pool of blood that was beginning to form around me.  
After a few more attempts, I gave up. The cold, hard floor was more comfortable than the mattress.

They came again in the night. They came again whilst I was asleep. They came into my windowless cell and dragged my unconscious body to their labs.  
I only woke up when they had started their experiments, when the needles where entering my body. I woke up screaming.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.   
The pain, suffering and experiments continued for days, weeks, months, years. You can easily loose track of time when your alone with no human contact in a cold, dark, windowless cell for God knows how long.   
The pain and experiments continued.  
Until they came.


	2. Two - The Escape Part One

I felt the needle prick my skin. I felt the solution enter my blood stream. I felt the needle leave.  
Then they pulled me off the table and dragged me towards the Whip Room.  
Everyday was like this. Every single day. Experiments every other hour and injections in-between.

Once the day was over, they threw me back into my cell. That caused a few old wounds to open and start to bleed.  
Blood ran down my face. Blood ran down my cheeks. Blood ran down my arms.  
The lights outside my cell came on. A sign that it was evening.   
I was trembling on the back wall of my cell when I heard a sound. It sounded like nails scratching a wall repeatedly. This only caused me to huddle into a tighter ball.   
Then four strangers appeared out of nowhere. Two ladies and two men. None of them looked like my usual guards who were always dressed head to toe in black leather and never spoke. These strangers wore a variety of different coloured clothes and spoke a lot, quietly but a lot.  
I first saw them when they walked past my cell. They walked past but didn't see me. They walked past and left. Their muffled words had been the only words I had heard for years and they had gone. I was greeted by silence.

A while later, the strangers walked back up the corridor. This time I didn't want to be left alone. This time I found enough strength to crawl towards the bars of my cell and looked out.  
The dark haired lady was the one of the first people to walk past. Of course she saw me first. And screamed.  
Her scream caused her friends to come running and see me in my cell.  
The man with the black hair almost vomited when he saw me but managed to keep it in and the man with the grey hair looked like he was about to faint. Both girls had an expression on their faces that was a mix between shock, disgust and horror. I didn't blame them. I would want to do the same if I saw a young girl with blood, scars and bruises everywhere on her body.  
The blonde lady came towards the bars of the cell and crouched down in front of me. This only caused me to shuffle back.  
"Don't back away," the blonde lady said in a gentle voice, "we're here to help. I'm the Doctor and this is Yaz, Ryan and Graham."  
Each of the Doctor's friends waved in turn when their names were said.  
They seemed friendly and looked like they really wanted to help, so I slowly crept forward.  
"There we go!" The Doctor gave me a wide, goofy grin.  
Suddenly there was an explosion from down the corridor and then a burst of shrapnel came afterwards.


	3. Three - The Escape Part 2

The Doctor jumped to her feet and I flinched when she did so.   
She pulled out a strange stick thing out of one of her pockets and pointed it at the lock of the cell. With a whir, the door flew open. I was free.  
I tried to get up and run but my weak legs gave way and I only managed to fall back down. I tried again and again but only hurt myself more.  
Graham noticed I was struggling and lifted me up over his shoulder.  
We ran down the grey corridors, twisted round corners and met dead ends. All this just showed that there was no escape from this prison.  
When we went around one corner, Graham went too close to one of the walls and my head hit the sharp corner hard.

When I was finally conscious again, I found myself alone again. I found I was in another cell.  
The Doctor, Yaz, Ryan and Graham were nowhere to be found.  
I crawled over to the dark blue bars of the cell and looked out. I saw a lady with short red hair and an all-leather, black cat suit. She looked just like them.  
At the sight of what she was wearing, I made a small whimpering sound and backed away from the bars.  
"Hey, don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you," the lady said, they said that the first time they met me but they hurt me anyway.  
I snarled at the lady, who just smiled a smile that didn't reach her green eyes.  
A man came into the room and walked up behind the lady. He whispered something in her ear and the lady's eyes widened and she ran out of the room.  
The man had dark brown hair and a weird beard/mustache combo. He had kind brown eyes that I felt like I could trust, they were the colour of warm chestnuts.  
"So, kiddo," the man said, "where did Natasha pick you up then?"  
I tried to speak but a dry cough came out instead of words. I shrugged instead, still coughing.  
The man walked away and came back a moment later with two cups in his hands. He passed me one of them while he drank a hot brown liquid out of the other.   
I took the glass he gave me but threw it out of the cell at him. He let out a girly scream and dropped his own cup when my glass almost hit him.  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" The man yelled, his voice increasing in pitch. I flinched at the volume if his voice.  
I looked down. I didn't want to speak again in case I had another coughing fit.  
I threw it as it could've been poisoned, like they did.  
A youngish lady came into the room.  
"Stark," she addressed the man with a strong accents that I didn't recognize, "Nat and Clint need your help downstairs. The others that Nat picked up are being really stubborn."  
The man, Stark, nodded and left the room. He left me and the lady alone.  
"I'm Wanda," the lady introduced herself and stuck her hand through the bars at me. I just stared at it until she slowly bought it back.  
"What's your name?" Wanda asked. I shrugged and Wanda looked shocked.  
"You don't know your own name?" She shook her head in disbelief while I just looked at the floor.  
After a long, awkward silence, there was a whirring sound coming from the other side of the door.  
Suddenly the Doctor and her friends burst into the room followed by Natasha, Stark and another man, who I assumed was Clint.  
The Doctor had one single look at me and turned to Stark.  
"Why the hell do you have her in another cell?" She fumed, "you're just as bad as those octopus guys!"  
"First of all, it's Hydra," Stark corrected calmly, "and second, we are better than them because she's injured and we don't know if she's Hydra or not."  
Stark's face was starting to go as red as a tomato and I couldn't help but smile the first smile I've smiled for ages.  
"Enough, just let her out," Yaz ordered, "she's just a young girl."  
"We're taking her and we're leaving," Ryan joined the conversation, "and you can't stop us."  
They both made to open the door but suddenly a red mist came out of nowhere and stopped them from moving.  
"I can't let you do that," Wanda said.  
The red mist flew Ryan and Yaz across the room.  
I screamed.  
My vision went dark.


	4. Four - Escape Part 3

I don't know how I had gotten out of my cell. I don't know how the cell door had been burnt to a crisp. And I don't know how my hand was around Wanda's throat.  
I don't know why I tightened my grip on her throat when she began to squirm. I don't know why I was doing this.  
Why was I doing this? This wasn't me. I would never hurt a person.  
 _Kill her now._  
Violent thoughts kept on entering my mind.  
 _End her now._  
I pushed them away but they kept on coming back.  
 _End her petty, little, worthless life._  
It hurt so much.  
 _She is worthless, just slit her throat._  
All the thoughts, all the death, all the blood.  
Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground by Natasha and Wanda managed to escape my grip.  
Natasha dragged me back to my cell and threw me in, causing me to crash into the wrecked door as she did so.  
 _Like that will stop me from killing each of you._  
I shook my head to get rid of that thought.  
I saw Stark help Wanda up onto her feet as she rubbed the fresh blue bruises on her neck.   
I saw Ryan and Yaz across the the room staring at me. In fear or amazement, couldn't tell.  
I turned away, but I could feel Wanda's glare penetrating my skin. I stared at the floor helplessly.  
I heard hushed whispers coming from where the Doctor and her friends stood. They were never going to help me now. No one was.  
 _That's_ _why you should just kill them all now._  
I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.  
Suddenly a tall, slender lady with strawberry blonde hair burst into the room. She looked as though she had been running even though she was wearing stilettos.  
"Tony," she scolded Stark, "What the hell happened here?! Why did I hear a scream? Why is there glass everywhere?"  
Then the lady saw me.  
"Tony," she said, looking me up and down, "Why is an innocent child locked up?"  
"Pepper," Tony gave the lady, Pepper, an apologetic look, "I can explain."  
But before he could, I made the door fly across the room and almost hit Clint, who jumped 10 feet into the air.  
While everyone was distracted by the now unusable door, I ran, faster than I ever knew I could, out of the room and into the endless maze of corridors with cold floors that awaited me and my bare feet.


End file.
